The Best Medicine
by vannadear
Summary: Formerly "I'll take care of you" Poor Cappie has both a cold and pink eye so when his girlfriend proves useless at doctoring, Wade and Beaver call Casey to Nurse him back to health as only she can. CappieCasey RomanticComedy AU from "Move on Cartwrights"
1. Prologue

Title: The Best Medicine (formerly titled "I'll take care of you") Prologue/?  
by vannadear

Disclaimer: The Characters don't belong to me, I only borrow them to do my evil bidding.

**!!SPOILER WARNING!!**

** I got this idea from watching a sneak peek for next weeks episode 'Move on Cartwrights' on the ABC family SPOILERS FOR THE AS OF YET UN-AIRED EPISODE!!** where Cappie is sick and Rebecca comes to take care of him, only it looks like she won't do a very good job. Cappie even has to stop himself from saying "Yeah, but you're no Casey" when Rebecca questions if Casey ever took care of him when he was sick before.

Notes: This thing just kind of snowballed into a much longer fic them I've written for GREEK, so I decided to make it multichaptered. I even researched how to take care of someone with pink-eye (amongst other things) Since I'm writing this before the episode even airs, this will be separate from my "Directors Cut" Universe.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two pairs of eyes peered out the front door windows of the Kappa Tau fraternity. Each nervously following the progress of the short, white coated, stethoscope toting brunette and her fast paced movements to leave. The taller of the two moved from window to window as her steps carried her farther and farther away from the house, until he could no longer track her form.

Satisfied that Rebecca was gone, Beaver turned away from the window with a solemn expression on his normally jovial face. He stared at the floor for a moment, scratching one of his large hands through the stubble on his chin and turning his troubled smoke grey gaze to the smaller man standing a few scant steps away.

"Should we...?" he questioned, gesturing to the open cell phone Wade held loosely in on hand.

The spiky haired, normally confident Asian man shrugged his shoulders helplessly, one hand stuffing itself in the pocket of his sagging jeans for lack of anything better to do with it. He peered down at the flip phone in his other hand, his thumb idly tracking through the contact list of their Fraternity President's pilfered phone.

His agitated state caused the normally sure fingers to fumble, accidentally hitting the #2 on the keypad, which the phone informed him in bright white lettering to be the Speed dial assignation for none other then Casey Cartwright. Bingo.

Gathering his courage and resolve, the slight young man allowed himself to wonder why Casey was still so high up on Cappie's speed dial listing; #1 always being Voice Mail and with the having of a new girlfriend and all.

He didn't want to dwell on such awkward thoughts because he knew the answer deep down; no matter who Cappie was dating or screwing, Casey would always be his number one.

With that thought firmly in mind, the dark obsidian eyes turned to 'The Beaver' who was still looking at him questioningly. He sighed and nodded, hitting the 'send' button before bringing the phone up to his ear and preparing for the conversation he was about to have.

He closed the flip phone with an easy snap a few minutes later, turning his attention to the giant pacing figure a few feet away. Beaver came to a halt, unable to keep quiet any longer

"So is she-" "Yeah, she's on her way."

The large man visibly relaxed and threw himself into one of the deep couches littering the main living room, relief apparent in his features.

Wade glanced at the bottle cap shaped 'Corona' clock hanging lopsidedly on the wall, he slumped next to the larger man, fiddling with the now closed cell phone as he further confirmed.

"She should be here in about thirty minutes, she had to pick up some stuff." He turned the silver phone over in his hands, the distant expression on his face looking more out of place then the how empty Kappa Tau House looked with everyone else in class or out.

"Won't he be up-" the dirty blond haired man started again, before was once more cut off by the fast talking Asian.

"He might be, but he's sick as hell; you saw him Beav. He's friggin' miserable! And I only know of one person in a 50 mile radius that knows just what he needs...it obviously wasn't miss prissy-pants that just stormed out of here looking like he asked her for a blowken or something." he resolved, running a hand tiredly over his face.

Beaver's face took on a determined air as he too was fully convinced that this was the best course of action. The _only_ course of action really, if they wanted Cappie to ever get better. The normally pleasant party atmosphere of the KTG house had more recently been darkened without it's jovial President up and about, joking around and keeping everyone's spirits up. He and Wade had been trying their best to help heal their best friend, but all efforts seemed to be a struggle in futility.

The tea they brought him was too hot; the ice water too cold, and the even the tea and mug of soup Rebecca brought him remained by his bedside utterly untouched.

He refused any and all medicine they tried to give him, claiming he didn't need it and would get better on his own; in fact the only thing that he and Wade had been able to help with was the steady flow of tissues they provided.

The girlfriend of their illustrious leader marching out and being equally unhelpful was the final straw, and the two men had never felt so useless in all of their lives.

So with the snagged phone, and wounded pride that they couldn't take care of one of their own; they called in reinforcements.

If anyone could nurse Cappie back to health, it was Casey Cartwright. Now they just had to wait for her to show up and make everything better.

They hoped.

* * *

TBC

I'll probably be posting the next few chapters before the day is out, I just couldn't wait to get this one up.

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Best Medicine (formerly titled "I'll take care of you") Chapter 1  
by vannadear

Disclaimer: The Characters don't belong to me, I only borrow them to do my evil bidding.

**!!SPOILER WARNING!!**

** I got this idea from watching a sneak peek for next weeks episode 'Move on Cartwrights' on the ABC family SPOILERS FOR THE AS OF YET UN-AIRED EPISODE!!** where Cappie is sick and Rebecca comes to take care of him, only it looks like she won't do a very good job. Cappie even has to stop himself from saying "Yeah, but you're no Casey" when Rebecca questions if Casey ever took care of him when he was sick before.

Notes: This thing just kind of snowballed into a much longer fic them I've written for GREEK, so I decided to make it multichaptered. I even researched how to take care of someone with pink-eye (amongst other things) Since I'm writing this before the episode even airs, this will be separate from my "Directors Cut" Universe.

Enjoy!

* * *

Thirty minutes had never seemed like a long time. Time was normally inconsequential in the domicile of the Kappa Taus; as it was something that the Dean had most likely made up in an effort to get in the way of all their fun.

True, time usually passed without incident here; as it always did when you were having the best fun of your life. But the spell seemed to be lifted this day, as when the timepiece on the wall had finally shown thirty minutes to have passed, the waiting brothers had changed seats and positions over two dozen times as they anxiously waited for Casey to show.

A swift rap on the front door jolted both to their feet and the smaller of the two to quickly yank open the front door, admitting a tiny blond woman in a dark rain coat, her arms laden with paper bags which they each quickly moved to take.

Casey cast a grateful smile up at Beaver and then Wade, ignoring the twin questioning looks she received at her choice of attire with the clear blue skies outside. The black raincoat she wore covered her form from neck to ankle; the only other visible attire being a pair of white peep toe heels, and her toenails which were covered in a candy apple red varnish.

"So where's the patient? still as ornery and hard to please as I remember?" she inquired, gesturing for them to follow her with the bags as she moved quickly down the hall and into the kitchen. Wade hurriedly closed the door behind her as she moved away, falling into step behind his much larger friend and into their small, somewhat untidy kitchen.

Both men watched perplexed from the sidelines as she easily went to a cupboard and removed a sturdy wooden tray by one of it's handles, bumping the cabinet closed with a hip before setting the tray that they had been searching for all morning on the counter and motioning for them to set the bags on the table.

She thanked them for their help and began rifling through one of the bags, removing several items and placing them next to the stove before sifting through a lower cabinet for a few seconds, and finding a sauce pan that she quickly filled with water and placed over a newly lit burner.

Both men stood stock still as she swiftly moved through their small kitchen, deftly assembling the tray with various things she had brought. She flowed through the small space like she owned it, not needing to ask where anything was and placing things artfully on the tray as though it were an every day routine for her to care for her sick ex-boyfriend.

Shaking himself from the shock of her fluid actions, Wade realized that he had yet to answer her question; he had been staring at her silently as she prepped and arranged things for the tray.

"Yeah, uh-we kinda suck at this..He's just never sick y'know? Nothing we do seems to be the right thing; he's pretty miserable." he ran a hand through his gravity defying hair, before deciding to get the elephant out of the room.

"Rebecca was here earlier..uh..she didn't seem to help any better then us; even made him soup and brought him some tea, he didn't seem to like it though, when Beav last peeked in on him it was all still sitting on his table untouched," he briefly cringed when he saw the small blonds shoulders tense at his mention of the brunette girl. Her hands tightening on the handle of the sauce pan as she poured the now boiling water through a small herb filled tea strainer and into a large garish turquoise tiki mug she'd unearthed from one of the bags.

Beaver shifted next to him nervously as he finished speaking, hoping that the knowledge of the other woman wouldn't cause their savior to leave. She really looked like she knew what she was doing, and that could only be good for getting Cappie back to his old self. Provided they didn't piss her off and cause her to leave.

Once the tiki mug was filled to the brim she moved to the next one she had lined up on the counter top; a gaudy orange thing with a cartoon squirrel in a fighting pose proclaiming "The rabid squirrel kung fu academy-Protect your nuts". The collection of odd glassware provided by the normally conservative sorority president prompted Wade and Beaver to exchange a bewildered look before both turned to observe the rest of the things she had filled the tray with.

A medium sized bottle labeled "Artificial Tears" sat dwarfed next to an extra large box of lotion infused Kleenex; which sported none other then Bugs Bunny's smiling visage on the sides. A large bottle of hand sanitizer stood next to that, along with a bag of lemon-honey flavored Halls and a novelty shot glass filled with purple liquid which read "Remember my name, You'll be screaming it later!" in large yellow text.

They watched as she removed the tea strainer from the tiki mug and duly disposed of it's contents in the garbage, returning only to pour half a bottle of honey into the mug before stirring and setting it gently on the tray next to the rest of her arsenal.

Both sets of eyebrows raised as the speedily working blond threw a couple bullion cubes and several dashes of chili pepper into the boiling water of the squirrel mug; she then proceeded to crush a handful of oyster crackers over the mug before placing it gently on the now full tray and turning her attention back to her audience.

"I'm not surprised she couldn't handle him," she began, moving back to the table and shifting through whatever remained in one of the near empty paper bags "Cappie reverts to an even bigger four year old then he usual when he's sick." she confirmed, removing a handful of white cotton wash cloths that she tucked under the bag of halls before moving back to the table and continuing on.

"I learned this lesson the hard way in our Freshman year, I'm just surprised he hasn't gotten pink eye or a cold in so long, he definitely had enough of them in the year we dated," her eyes looked glazed for a moment, clouded with memories of the past.

She shook out of her stupor after a moment, removing a handful of DVD cases from an almost empty bag that she then handed to the unmoving Asian man in the room. He held the bag loosely by the brim, an eyebrow lifting as he observed the barbecue tongs and yellow rubber gloves inside, he looked at her questioningly.

"Hey, I can't do everything by myself!" she protested, "I need you to put those gloves on and use the tongs to pick up all the tissues he's no doubt covered in; pink eye can be contagious as hell and I don't want your entire fraternity-my brother included-to come down with it." she gave him a pointed look, and he grudgingly nodded his acceptance of the task.

"Put the tissues in the bag and then wait for me, I'm going to need to clean his infected eye and apply these drops, the wash cloths will be contagious too by then so I'll need you to take them from me and put them in the bag before throwing it out." she instructed, watching him don the gloves and move out of the kitchen, her attention then turning to that of Beaver's hulking form.

"Can you get a TV and DVD Player up to his room? All the sleeping will just make him grumpier in the long run with nothing to do," she asked, lifting up the collection of Kevin Smith DVDs she held in her hand and the large blond man nodded quickly, shuffling off to do as asked.

Casey's upright posture slumped a bit as she was left alone in the kitchen, her fast paced movements from earlier gone as her heels softly clicked against the linoleum on her way back to the overflowing tray. She lifted the bugs bunny tissue box and set the stack of DVDs under it, placing a condensation soaked water bottle on the tray next to it.

Rebecca had already been here, she bristled, the image of the younger girl and Cappie dancing together at the Greek Ball the previous week etched in her mind. Her fists clenched tightly as she wondered if this was such a good idea; she knew that Cappie was a difficult patient, but maybe she should just leave his worried fraternity brothers with instructions and be on her way.

The bright red varnish on her fingernails caught her eye then, and her hands moved to toy with the belt of her tightly closed rain coat, as doubts and fears ran rampant through her mind. Cappie and Rebecca were dating now, she repeated to herself, 'He's not yours anymore Casey! Just accept it, you had your chance' she reasoned. Hazel eyes filled with self hatred as she became disgusted with herself for her actions.

She heard a loud hacking from upstairs, and resolved that she would do what she had come here to do. She would help Cappie feel better, and then leave. She didn't want to be one of those girls that slept with other girls boyfriends, and she'd already reached her all time low with the statutory rape encounter from a few weeks ago. Her self respect could only take so much; no need to add seduction of a the sick and dying to her already shining repertoire.

Resolve firmly in place, she tightened the belt of the coat to ensure it remained closed, one hand searching through a pocket to reassure her of it's contents while the other swept away her loose flowing curls behind an ear. Ashleigh should really think about becoming a hair and makeup artist she absently thought as she moved to the sink, washing her hands.

The perfectly applied make up she had done for Casey a scant half hour ago looked both natural and flawless. Her eyeshadow shimmered, a light dusting of silver and her lip gloss the faintest shade of watermelon. The hairstyle was as much a miracle; the large waves of blond silk lay curled around her shoulders enticingly, looking as though she had just woken up looking ethereally gorgeous.

Drying her hands before utilizing the hand sanitizer and donning a small pair of white latex gloves, she hefted the overladen tray by the handles before moving down the hallway and up the stairs, heels clicking against wooden floors. No more time to waste, she admonished herself.

She had a patient to see.

* * *

TBC

YAY! Here's Chapter 1, what do you guys think?

We get to see sick!Cappie next! And just what is she wearing under that rain coat? Keep reading/reviewing to find out!!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Best Medicine (formerly titled "I'll take care of you") Chapter 2  
by vannadear

Disclaimer: The Characters don't belong to me, I only borrow them to do my evil bidding.

**!!SPOILER WARNING!!**

** I got this idea from watching a sneak peek for next weeks episode 'Move on Cartwrights' on the ABC family SPOILERS FOR THE AS OF YET UN-AIRED EPISODE!!** where Cappie is sick and Rebecca comes to take care of him, only it looks like she won't do a very good job. Cappie even has to stop himself from saying "Yeah, but you're no Casey" when Rebecca questions if Casey ever took care of him when he was sick before.

Notes: This thing just kind of snowballed into a much longer fic them I've written for GREEK, so I decided to make it multichaptered. I even researched how to take care of someone with pink-eye (amongst other things) Since I'm writing this before the episode even airs, this will be separate from my "Directors Cut" Universe.

Enjoy!

* * *

The heavy thunk of a television set being placed on his dresser roused Cappie from his until then uneasy slumber. The ill man groaned lowly when he became conscious of the ache present throughout his body, shifting beneath the mound of blankets and tissues while squirming between sheets as his lukewarm heating compress did nothing to help. Rebecca must not have warmed it fully for it to be _this_ cold again so soon after she had left.

His left eye opened slowly, to see what had woken him up; the other still unhappily crusted closed and concealed under his pirate eye patch from last years Halloween costume.

From his immersed position on the bed, the only thing his now open blue orb could make out were the dark shadows found under his pile of blankets. He shifted slowly in an attempt to emerge from them; his entire body aching and much too tired and sore to move as a faster pace.

One of his hands dug at the barrier above his prone visage, finally feeling the cool air hit his hand as it rose from the nest of blankets and pulled them away from his clammy face. He blinked once, then twice at the sunlight that drifted through his room, his exposed eye glimpsing the wide back of his largest fraternity brother moving from the room.

The sickly KTG President briefly examined his bed with a confused expression; his collection of used tissues seemed to be gone. Upon further investigation, this could only be blamed on the other person in the room with him: Wade. He was a few feet away from the bed, patiently picking up the used bits of Kleenex with a look of disgust and a pair of Barbecue tongs, unaware that he was being observed and silently laughed at.

Heh, what a chick! the sickly man on the bed thought to himself with a small quirk of his lips; a smile which left just as swiftly, his visible eye darkened in sadness as his mind quickly recalled the last time he had see someone picking up after him with similar tongs while he lay in bed sick as a dog and feeling like crap. Casey. God he missed her. Especially now; no one had ever taken care of him like she had.

Rebecca's earlier visit only served to put him in a worse mood as she brought up Casey taking care of him in the past. It had made him so flustered that he had almost let his true feelings about the matter slip while talking to the dark haired senators daughter. No, she _wasn't_ Casey. Rebecca would _never_ be Casey. She couldn't even come _close_ to Casey. She wasn't who he needed. Who he wanted. She didn't know how to make him feel better. She didn't even care to find out it seemed, as she had practically run screaming from his room once she saw how sick he really was.

What a caring girlfriend, he though bitterly. She was so concerned about his well being that she just couldn't get away fast enough. He let a frown mar his normally happy face as he conceded to himself. Well...it wasn't like their relationship was the kind that romance novels were made of. More like 'wham, bam, thank you Cappie'.

No, he admitted to himself-No romance novels would be written about he and Rebecca's 'love' and he was fairly certain there never would be. To be truthful, he couldn't even conceive of loving anyone _but_ the engaging Miss Cartwright; his mental collection of Trashy Romance tales only starred one leading lady, a leading lady who happened to sport golden hair and a glimmering set of large hazel eyes.

He may be dating Rebecca...but there was only _one_ girl of _his_ dreams; and she was the polar opposite of Rebecca Logan.

The familiar longing that overcame him at the thought of Casey was interrupted however; as the subject of his maudlin thoughts bumped his bedroom door open with a swing of her hip and entered the now tissue-free zone, carrying a wooden tray and a virtual plethora of goodies.

His open eye widened in shock, hands quickly tugging the blankets and sheets up to his neck as though it were an invisibility cloak that would prevent her from seeing his one eyed stare of disbelief at her presence.

The movement on the bed caused both Wade and Casey to look over at his prone position, the former nervously looking between his friend and the girl standing just inside the door. Casey gave a small smile to the sick college student, walking briskly to his bedside where she deposited the tray heavily upon the newly cleared nightstand. She flicked the bedside lamp on before perching next to him, so close that her hip nudged his side as she sat down.

"Hey Cap," she softly spoke "How're you feeling?" she questioned him while waving the silent dark haired man to her side with his trusty tongs. Her latex covered hands moving to gently remove his eye patch, which she quickly tossed into the paper bag Wade held open for her. The shaggy brown haired boy shifted slightly as his infected eye was exposed to the air, swallowing audibly as he felt her body heat next to him.

She was _really_ there, and it _wasn't_ a dream.

He forced himself not to dive into her lap like he had done so many times in the past, and swallowed dryly again before he opened his mouth to answer her soft spoken question. His response was stayed as he was urged to drink from the water bottle she now held up to his parched lips. He groaned gratefully as his throat was soothed with the perfectly cold liquid; gulping down as much as she would allow.

He finished the bottle off in a matter of seconds, which prompted her to smile at him teasingly and then deposit the now empty bottle into the bag held in Wade's outstretched arms. He smiled back, the easy expression covering his face as he answered back in a lighter tone then he'd had in days. "Well, I'm a cyclops, sick as a **dog**, and apparently have some cringe-worthy crust-thing going on...safe to say...Cappie is feeling more like "Crappy"...but I gotta admit, seeing your smiling face and patented Cappie-Tray are definitely making me feel better already!"

Casey let a large, warm smile overtake her previous small and friendly one as she retrieved a clean white washcloth and the bottle of artificial tears from her 'Cappie-tray'. "Well that's good to hear at least. Sorry I wasn't here earlier, Wade and Beaver didn't know if they should call me or not. I came as soon as I heard." she assured as she laid the folded wash cloth on his pillow beside his face, gently guiding his chin to the side until his face was half laying on the cloth.

"You know the drill Cap, I've got to clean it out now. And hey mister, you know better then to have it all covered up like that; what were you thinking?" she chastised him lightly while collecting another clean cloth and gently cleaning the crust from his infected right eye, ensuring that the flood of drops wouldn't leak all over the pillow with the cloth she had propped under his face. She tossed the used cloth in the garbage before slowly and carefully administering the drops directly into his poor abused and reddened eye. She then capped the bottle tightly, and removed the second cloth from under his tilted face, tossing it in the bag quickly, along with her gloves.

He blinked rapidly as his vision cleared "Uh, yeah, wow, thanks...er...the patch thing was...well...Rebecca was over here earlier and my eye kind of freaked her out. So I put on the eye patch while she was here; must have forgot I was wearing it, and fallen asleep." his weak voice reasoned, a hand absently coming up to itch at the now open eyes; which she intercepted with a few squirts of hand sanitizer and a swat.

"Don't pick at it! You'll only make it worse!" she gave her own skin the same sanitizing treatment before she moved to rearrange the pillows for maximum comfort.

Wade, meanwhile cleared his throat, the tongs and bright yellow gloves raised in question and bag still in hand "Uh, do we need this anymore or should I just go pitch this stuff?" he inquired, shifting awkwardly as though he were intruding on a private moment. Casey nodded to him as she deemed the pillows properly fluffed and moved back to her 'get-well' arsenal.

"Yeah, thanks! You can just throw out all that stuff." she paused and turned back to him "Oh yeah! and could you bring up a waste basket from somewhere so that we can keep all future used plague-tissues in one spot?" she asked as her sure hands removed the novelty shot glass from the tray and passed it to Cappie.

"Take your medicine," she ordered teasingly.

The disheveled and formerly ornery brunette boy took a moment to read the bright text emblazoned on the outside of the shot glass before chuckling and knocking it back in one hit. The blue eyed young man groaned in appreciation before handing the now empty glass back into her waiting hand and licking his lips "You didn't need to hit on me with a glass Casey; you know I'd scream your name anytime you wanted," he froze as soon as the words left his mouth, the awkwardness of the situation causing both Casey and Wade to stare at him for a moment before he decided to keep talking as though nothing had happened,the slight octave change in his voice notwithstanding "Mmm, grape. Nothing better then Grape! You're the best Case!" he smiled sheepishly at her in thanks, snuggling back into the pillows that she had fluffed just the way he liked them, pretending he hadn't just propositioned his ex-girlfriend.

Wade nodded dumbly at the diminutive blonds earlier request, eyes wide in disbelief at the scene he had just witnessed.

The fact that Casey had managed to not only get his friend to smile, but that she had also got him to drink water, talk civilly **and** take some medicine was amazing. He left the room to dispose of the now full paper sack, still shaking his head as he passed Beaver on his way down the staircase.

That girl was a miracle worker, he concluded before stripping himself of the gloves and tossing them along with the tongs in the garbage can for later disposal.

She had accomplished more in 2 _minutes_ then he, Beaver and Rebecca had in 2 _days_. That, paired with the fact that she and Cappie spoke with such easy camaraderie after being separated for so long made him really start to reconsider his previous opinion of Casey Cartwright.

She and Cappie _totally_ belonged together.

* * *

TBC

Want More? Review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Best Medicine (formerly titled "I'll take care of you") Chapter 3 by vannadear

Disclaimer: The Characters don't belong to me, I only borrow them to do my evil bidding.

!!SPOILER WARNING!!

I got this idea from watching a sneak peek for the episode 'Move on Cartwrights' on the ABC family SPOILERS FOR THE AS OF YET UN-AIRED EPISODE!! where Cappie is sick and Rebecca comes to take care of him, only it looks like she won't do a very good job. Cappie even has to stop himself from saying "Yeah, but you're no Casey" when Rebecca questions if Casey ever took care of him when he was sick before.

**Notes: I was going to wait a few more days for more reviews (They're like chocolate!-only better for my waistline!) but then _xoheartinohioxo_ reviewed on Saturday and was literally dying for a new chapter...so it kind of prompted me to start writing this part at 2AM Saturday night when I _was_ going to wait until Tuesday to start it.  
**

**I have a slew of ideas for the next couple chapters, I also plan to attempt writing a sex scene (I'm _so_ gonna earn that M rating)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to tip your waitress (i.e. Review Please!)**

* * *

The scene that the Kappa Tau Gamma fraternity brother known popularly as "The Beaver" witnessed in his best friend's room was not something he wanted to think about again.

Ever.

He needed a drink.

Idea firmly in mind, the large man nodded resolutely to himself before using his Presidents closed door to propel himself towards the stairs.

* * *

_ minutes earlier..._

The broad shouldered young man had just passed his other best friend, Wade on the staircase as he continued in the opposite direction, easily carrying a DVD player and its various cables to his sick brothers room.

He could barely make out the murmur of muffled voices at first, but the closer he got to the open bedroom door; the more distinct and understandable the sounds emanating from the room became.

"C'mon give it to me Cap-Yeah! I mean it! Give it to me! Right now!...I need it Cappie!"

The tall man stilled abruptly on the stairs in shock. Cappie must have woken up and...and he then shook the dirty thoughts from his mind and continued his approach up the stairs.

Cappie had a girlfriend, and he wasn't the cheating type...well...not when he was the one in a relationship anyway.

Plus there was no way Casey Cartwright would do **that** in the Kappa Tau house...not with the door _open_ anyway.

Nope, he decided. There was just no way.

As his foot fell upon the final stair and he began the trek across the floor, he could just barely make out the masculine voice of his sickly friend.

"Yeah, that's it. Right there-I know you need it Case...Yeah! Right there Casey! Is that what you want?"

It was then-in that very moment-that 'The Beaver'; KTG brother of three years and all around party guy, actually felt a blush overcome his face and neck as he morbidly listened to the raunchy sounding words coming from within Cappie's bedroom. His grey eyes filled with confusion-and a little fear, admittedly- as his feet continued to take him in the direction of the open door, afraid of what he would see; but unable to stop himself.

As his wide shoulders were bracketed by the doorway, the sight that greeted him caused not only his entire body to freeze up and his face to re-inflame in a heavy blush, but his eyes to also round with wide-eyed shock.

The President of the Zeta Beta Zeta Sorority was sitting next to Cappie on his sickbed, facing him with her back to the door as she leaned over his prone form, one hand propped on the bed to keep balance, and the other...

The navy blue blanket over Cappies lap was rhythmically tenting and then deflating, as though there were something repeatedly moving up and down underneath the covers to cause such an effect...and...he could only see one of Casey's hands.

Holy shit.

The large man could only gape at the scene from the open doorway, his jaw unhinged itself as he stared wide eyed at the bed and its occupants.

"Seriously Cappie, stop playing around and give it to me! You know its _mine_ anyway!" the blond on the bed demanded, the blankets bulging once more outward before falling away as Casey's hand emerged from them, her hand tightly wrapped around Cappie's...

...heating pad.

The Beaver blinked in surprise at the familiar dark blue mass covered with stars and suns, his mind replaying the overheard conversations and the scene he had just witnessed...she hadn't been...she had just wanted the..._Oh_. _**OH**_.

The stocky young man jolted as he realized the innocent scene he had just witnessed and forced himself to move, jerking his legs in a stumble towards the dresser and setting the the DVD player on top of the Television.

Beaver felt the tips of his ears warm in embarrassment as he couldn't even bring himself look in the general direction of the bed. His face and neck followed suite.

Hearing the sounds of Beaver's movements behind them, the pair turned their attentions his way.

"Thanks Beaver!" the brightly smiling blond called to him, rising from her seated position and starting to walk his way. The young woman's progress was cut abruptly short as her foot caught on and unseen force by the bedside; a startled yip escaping her throat as she stumbling first forward, then went tumbling backwards and onto the bed.

Cappie forced his body to sit up in the split second it took her to fall back across his lap; his arms automatically wrapping around her shoulders in a protective gesture. Blue eyes immediately locked onto hers, a slight smirk gracing his face before a flash of red in his peripheral vision cause him to glance away.

The smirk dropped as readily as it had appeared, a slackened expression covering his handsome features as he stared blatantly at what had pulled his attention from her eyes. His arms tightened slightly around her shoulders, the texture of the black rain coat she wore creating a distinct vinyl sound under the pressure of his hold.

The fall, it seemed; had caused Casey's full-length rain coat to part open slightly, exposing her left leg from toe to mid thigh. As if the toned expanse of leg wasn't enough to garner his full attention; wrapped around her tanned thigh sat a slim red and white silk garter with a dainty white heart that held a dangling a red cross at its center.

Cappie felt all the moisture in his recently watered throat dry out as he swallowed audibly, his eyes drinking in the sight of such a delicate and sexy bit of silk on the already erotic boudoir-esque view of her smooth legs and white peep toe heels.

Wide hazel eyes stared down at herself and her cheeks blossomed in a pink blush as she realized just what he was staring at, her hands fumbling with the heating compress as they simultaneously moved to pull the coat closed and she tried vainly to move out from the vise-like grip of his arms.

Once his view was blocked by a flap of rain coat, Cappie's hungry gaze snapped back to hers; lowering his head and craning his neck as if he were about to devour the still blushing blond right there with his giant-sized fraternity brother still in the room.

Just as quickly as he looked at her, eyes awash with lust, his arms tightened around her form as his entire body spasmed forward; where he buried his face into her raincoat covered chest...sneezing uproariously once and then again in rapid succession, each sneeze propelling his face and entire body forward.

The brown haired man groaned into her chest once the surprise sneezing fit was over, his right hand flailing towards the nightstand to retrieve some tissues as his other was still occupied with Casey's shoulders, holding her up.

He quickly managed to fumble the box off the table and pull it to rest against his side, where he rapidly yanked out multiple tissues to cover his face and try to save what minute dignity he had left.

Wad of tissues firmly covering his nose and mouth, the mortified frat boy pulled his face away from the silently shaking blond still resting on his arm. Apologies frantically pouring from his lips while he tried to remove the expectorant with only one hand.

"**God** Case, I am _SO_ sorry! I-uh-**Gah**! _Sorry_! I didn't mean to! I. Am. So. Sorry! Ugh, don't look at me I'm hideous...Sorry!!...you're gonna leave now _aren't_ you?" the litany of pleas and regrets continued from him until he managed to clean himself off and gather the courage to look her in the face.

Red faced and with tears in her luminous eyes, Casey was literally shaking as he tossed the used pile of tissues onto the nightstand, grabbing a couple more as he began to frantically dab at the mess he had left on the love of his life-that he had just blatantly ogled and then subsequently snotted all over.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you wore the coat huh Case? Probably didn't expect me to slime you though right? I am _so_ Sorry! let me just-" but his nervous ramblings and rapid clean up were cut short as he stilled and stared at the object of his attention.

"BWA-HahahahHAhahhahHAAhhahaha" the laughter that seemed to explode forth from the ZBZ caused not only Cappie to stop his actions but Beaver to turn his eyes on the scene; his own embarrassment forgotten as his curiosity overrode it.

Casey simply couldn't restrain the boisterous laughter that emanated from her; the entire situation was just too ridiculous, and she hadn't laughed like this in months...not since midterms. The thought of midterms and all that had occurred during and since caused her to bring her hands-still wrapped around the lukewarm heating compress-to cover her face as a fresh wave of helpless laughter escaped her tightly closed mouth.

She should write a book.

Better yet, sell the rights and make it into a TV show! What a riot.

As the indisposed woman continued cackling away in the arms of her Ex, said Ex just smiled down at her quirky behavior before motioning his bewildered comrade to come closer. "Hey Beav- Be a pal and get whatever it is she tripped over?" the shaggy haired president asked blithely, waving a hand toward the floor beside his bed.

The spiky haired blond moved forward to do as asked, the embarrassing red tinge having finally dissipated. His relief was short-lived as he came to a halt in front of Cappie's left nightstand, kneeling down to search the floor, where slightly covered in the bed skirt he emerged with the only possible culprits: a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs and a riding crop.

The stocky man's eyes briefly widened as he set both into the outstretched hand of his Fraternity president. The combination of his earlier thoughts and the appearance of the sex toys causing his normally placid mind to work into overdrive at the implications. He mentally cursed as he felt his well earned pale complexion begin to heat again.

Ignoring the sheepish look of his best friend and the fresh round of giggles from the Zeta Beta president, the grey eyed man did the only thing he could do to save face.

He coughed out something to the effect of "GottagotoClass" conveniently forgetting the fact that he hadn't been to one all semester, squared his shoulders, and staggered from the room as calmly and quickly as he possibly could, slamming the bedroom door behind him as he exited.

Leaning back against the now closed door, the large man allowed the back of his head to rest against the grainy wood for a moment before propelling himself towards the stairs.

They were both _nuts_ he thought to himself, as Casey's uncharacteristic outburst replayed itself in his mind.

She and Cappie _totally_ belonged together.

* * *

TBC

Okay, so that was Chapter 3!

I unwittingly put a lot of comedy in this part, as the plot just seems to be further unfolding itself; this is how it wants to go I guess!

I promise more chapters in a few days...as long as I get enough reviews to prompt me to write more of course ;) I'm a newly diagnosed review slut.

Oh, and before anyone throws a book at me for the characterization with Beaver; we haven't really seen him sober yet (have we? I don't think so..) so I'm taking liberties and saying that he's kind of shy and easily blushes without the help of 'refreshing refreshments' because I love big, soft hearted guys!

So yeah, I'm done babbling down here, go write me a lovely review so I can continue living, and don't forget to watch the new episode tonight!! XoXo Savannah


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Best Medicine Chapter 4 by vannadear

Disclaimer: You must know I don't own the characters or the rights to anything from Greek or any other companies I may mention, because you're not seeing the stories I write played out on ABC Family every week now are you? didn't think so.

Notes: I'm just going to pretend that I never saw "Move on Cartwrights" and that I'm still going off the 1 minute long sneak peek that I saw a few days before the episode came out...I like my story much better then what actually happened anyways...Oh yeah, and for those of you who are avidly awaiting the next chapter to "The Directors cut" I apologize because I had intended to get that one out first, but my heart vetoed it in order to write this one, the new chap for TDC will be up in the next couple days though!

Dedications Etc: **This chapter goes out to AmethystDreamer,** (for prodding me to update and writing the cute fic "A second chance" hopefully this band-aid helps a bit) **bookworm455** (for screaming my name LOL) **and all the rest of us true Cappie/Casey shippers**. I'm no longer classifying this fic as a spoiler...more like what would have happened in a universe where true love is allowed (coughnotthegreekversecough) Monday's episode was like a total kick in the nuts of CC, and I needed to get the next chapter of this out to stop my own heartbreak.

:tosses handfuls of heart covered band-aids at readers: be healed!!

Now to chapter 4, hopefully this one helps poor Cappie (and the rest of us) to feel better!

* * *

Cappie stared at the cherry stained wood of his closed bedroom door; head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. Had Beaver been...blushing? His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the last time he had seen that unthinkable occurrence...oh yeah, half-past _never_.

The snickering girl in his arms drew his attention from the door, all thoughts of his large and rosy cheeked friend scattering to the wind as he took in her twinkling eyes and toothy grin. She was so gorgeous when she laughed like that, he reflected briefly; before he decided to drop the farce and concede that she was drop dead gorgeous no matter what mood she was in.

Every expression that crossed the eldest Cartwright sibling's face was like a new study in Beauty; one that Cappie would need no prompting to scrutinize carefully before he preserved each in his memory. 'Casey watching' was one class he would have _no_ problem earning _perfect_ attendance in.

Cappie was forever hoarding the mental images of her glorious visage in his mind so that he could recall each one in an instant that he missed her...an event that happened far more often then a normal boyfriend would. The situation was made even worse by the fact that he was someone else's boyfriend and didn't get to see her as often as he used to.

Rebecca was always prodding him from his "little daydreams" as she called them teasingly, though _he_ knew her reaction wouldn't be nearly as lighthearted if _she_ knew where his mind went every time he got the dopey love-struck expression on his face.

Hell, if Cyrus Rhodes University offered a major in Casey Cartwright, Cappie knew he would have already graduated with his _Doctorate_. The somewhat random thought made him outwardly smile.

Hmm, _Casey_ as a **major**? that was something he could definitely excel in...even become a leader in his field; one of the foremost experts in 'Caseyology'. Cappie the Caseyologist. It had a nice ring to it, he decided.

The subject of his thoughts and habitual daydreams fell silent, her pink cheeks and sparkling eyes drawing his focus from his daydream of her and back to his favorite pastime of 'Casey watching'. He smiled softly down at her as she dabbed at the corners of her eyes with the star covered sack that had once been hers.

Memories of the first time he'd gotten sick at C.R.U. rushed forward, the scattered images of her frazzled appearance and cute look of helplessness from back then causing his arms to wrap around her more securely as he leaned back on his mound of pillows, readjusting her position on his lap and tucking her head under his chin.

His multiple illnesses aside, this was the best he'd felt in months; Casey was alone with him, she'd come to see him, and she obviously still cared enough to hunt down the only flavor of cough medicine he could stand.

Grape flavored Dimetapp was **the shit**, no question about it.

He smiled and closed his eyes briefly as he felt their heartbeats synchronise, something that always aligned when they were close enough.

His eyes lazily drifted open a few moments later when he felt her sit forward, blue eyes observing her as she set the now cold heating pad on the nightstand and grasped the handle of a steaming turquoise mug. Leaning back in his lap sideways again, she snuggled her cheek against his collarbone and silently offered the ugly tiki man to him with her left hand.

The scent of freshly brewed Earl Grey tea and the sweetness of honey wafted into his newly unclogged nostrils. He gifted her with a crooked smile as his hand came up to wrap around hers and the mug, tilting the warm liquid into his awaiting lips. He heard her inhale sharply as he trapped her hand between his and the mug and mentally cheered that she felt it too. The same electric shock and fuzziness that he felt every time they touched.

Pursing his lips when he'd taken his fill of the hot beverage and lowering the mug from his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the dance of tea as it's familiar taste warmed a path to his stomach. His tongue darting out to catch a stray drop of the escaped liquid from the rim of the mug, before he decided to break comfortable silence.

"Earl Grey and honey, my favorite!" he complimented while softly running the pad of his index finger across the back of her hand. "There was a hint of something else though...something...herb-y," he shot her a suspicious look.

"Now Case...You didn't make me 'special tea' did you?" a laugh bubbled out of her throat again, muffled by his chest as he continued "I mean, I know I can be a colossal pain in the ass when I'm sick...but no need to resort to illegal narcotics now is there?" he chastised.

"Save that for when I'm feeling less dead eh? we'll have our own party..." he let the rest of the sentence trail off, hand tightening minutely around hers as he realized what he had let slip. Stupid Dimetapp always made him say what he was thinking.

He bitterly smiled down at her, levering his head against the wall as he tried to change the subject "Have I mentioned yet how sorry I am that I accidentally used you like a really hot hanky?" he quickly dragged the mug back up to his lips, taking in a large gulp as she pulled her head away from his chest and grinned up at him.

"I think you mentioned it once or twice; but don't worry, rain coat remember?" she indicated her covered form with a tilt of her head "And the 'extra' in your tea is _not_ weed, you **_stoner_**! It's Barberry. It's supposed to help boost your immune system. I have more downstairs that we can made a cold compress for your eye with. Supposed to be really good for both colds and pinkeye." she assured him, using her hold on the mug to bring it up to his lips again.

"I called Rusty and had him google herbal cures when I heard you were sick, the Pharmacist at Target had some when I got your other stuff and she explained how to use it and everything so I didn't accidentally poison you," she explained matter-of-factly.

He smiled his appreciation at her thoughtfulness, "Well it's great! Your miracle weed doesn't even take away from the sublime taste of the Earl Grey & Honey combo. I've been dying for some all day but couldn't man up and ask one of the guys for something as girly as _tea_. When Rebecca stopped by earlier she brought me..ugh..chamomile," he shuddered minutely at the mere thought of the herbal tea sitting on his nightstand.

He faltered in his tirade as he remembered just who Rebecca was to the both of them, the close proximity of the blond in his arms having erased the brunette from his thoughts completely. His 'girlfriend' wouldn't be happy at all to hear that little tidbit of knowledge. He shifted nervously on the bed for a minute, his body singing at Casey's presence in his lap, and brought the near empty mug up to his mouth for another drawn out pull.

The tightened look on Casey's previously jovial face made his heart clench, and his right arm to reflexively tighten around her. Who was he kidding? He knew his 'relationship' with Rebecca was all about the girl in his arms. The only thing he and Rebecca even shared in common was that they were both completely **obsessed** with _her_; what a healthy and loving relationship.

He drained the rest of the tiki mug, not moving to set down the empty container in favor of keeping his hand on hers "You thirsty? I know chamomile is your favorite and it's just going to waste over there in it's little styrofoam cup," he offered, nudging her gently "C'mon, you know I hate herbal tea what with my parents always forcing me to drink it when I was a kid. Silly but well-meaning hippies that they are," he continued, completely glossing over the thing they were both thinking but unable to say.

She nodded once, whether it was in agreement for his unspoken vow not to bring up his girlfriend or for her being thirsty, he didn't know. He didn't ask. She tugged on the now empty tiki mug gently, which he released and then mourned the loss of her warmth as she got up from his lap, setting her prize on the half-used tray by his bed.

She stood there only long enough to pull another mug from the tray, passing it to him before trekking across the room to get one of the DVDs started. Cappie used the time she spent setting up the TV and DVD player to observe the bright orange mug she had handed him where a cartoon squirrel in a fighting pose proclaimed "The rabid squirrel kung fu academy-Protect your nuts" the spicy aroma of its contents tickling his nose already.

"Chicken noodle soup!" he happily stated before taking a healthy sip, the bite of the powdered peppers flooding his taste buds with their flavor. His nose immediately started flowing freely again, and he was grateful that the Bugs Bunny tissue box had managed to stay by his side throughout the whole cuddle and laugh-fest that had just occurred.

Setting the brightly colored mug on the nightstand, he blew his nose a few times; eyes taking in Casey's covered form as she fiddled with the television cables. Even in a shapeless black raincoat, her curves and overall beauty showed through.

He finished his task shortly, throwing the used tissue on the floor next to his bed- as Wade had yet to bring up a waste basket, and picked up the happy mug of spice and cracker filled chicken broth. Casey was the only one who knew the story behind the chicken and noodle-less 'chicken noodle' soup he preferred over the traditional kind.

The traditional chicken noodle soup, being of course full of chicken and mushy noodles always made his stomach turn. Casey had said that everyone needed chicken noodle soup to feel better; knowing of his love for the spiciest foods and that he needed something in his stomach other then Earl Grey tea, she concocted the spicy, cracker filled broth for him the second time he got sick their freshmen year.

He'd loved the spicy meat and noodle-free broth immediately and it cleared his sinuses right up; since the first time she made it for him, it was the only thing she could get him to eat when he was sick. Recalling the mug filled with chicken and stars that Rebecca had brought earlier which still sat untouched on his right side table, he silently thanks Wade and Beaver again for their forethought in calling Casey.

He probably would have starved to death and dehydrated if she hadn't come.

She was the only one that could ever make any sense of his inane peculiarities while ill, and the only one to remember exactly what would help him get better fastest. She was the only one who understood that when he said 'Chicken Noodle Soup' he really meant 'Chicken Broth, spicy enough to melt thought a wall, Hold the Chicken & Noodles please' and he felt his heart swell in his chest with love for his tiny blond savior at the realization.

His inner musings were cut short as the rain coated girl grabbed the travel cup of chamomile and sat next to him comfortably on the bed, toeing off her heels with soft thunks onto the floor as she snuggled into the pillow mound next to him. He smiled slowly at her before bringing his satirical mug up to proverbially 'clink' with her travel cup in a show of camaraderie.

He swallowed more of his special soup as she clicked the remote, and the opening sequence for "Clerks" showed on the screen. He smiled again at one of his favorite movies, seeing the stack of similar fair she had brought for them to watch while she nursed him back to health.

She was the only one who knew the movies he needed to cheer himself up while he was sick in bed, and she was the only one who knew exactly what order he needed to watch them in.

He peeked at her profile as she sipped tea and laughed at a joke in the movie, her feet curling underneath her as she unconsciously snuggled to his side and back into the arm that fell around her shoulders so naturally.

_She was the only one_.

* * *

TBC

Author Notes: Okay, so a lot of fluff and get better-ness for Cappie, hopefully the comforting feel of this chapter will help with the emotional upheaval most of us experienced on Monday.

The Barberry thing I actually researched, but it can be deadly if you take too much so always consult a doc before using it! The Chicken Noodle soup is actually something that I do when I'm sick, as I don't eat meat, am too lazy to chew when sick and love spicy foods.

Reviews make me inspired to write more, so you should review and let me know what you thought k?


End file.
